


31 Days of Winter Ficlets

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Master/Slave, Mentions of Abigail Hobbs, Messy eating, Public Hand Jobs, Season 2 finale references, Self-Worth Issues, Service Submission, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: 31 days of Winter ficlets: fluff, smut, and worship galore. I'm 15 days late, so I gotta catch up!





	1. First Kiss

 

And the night commenced as the sun dipped behind the mountains. It was the smell of Winter in the wind. Pine needles and crisp snow and leather. Below their little cabin, a small town illuminated like a pond of gold stars. The moon masqueraded by some wispy clouds, traveling slowly across the sky.

It was the way Hannibal tucked a curl behind Will's ear and brought his lips close. Will breathed in that smoky cologne deeply, let it thicken up in his lungs.

It was the way, when their lips touched, a tear fell just as a shooting star graced the sky.

 


	2. Wake, Beloved

 

He was a still figure beneath the sheets. Silk sheets clung to every curve of his body; it breathed, rising and falling, as he breathed.

Careful fingers reached, precariousness in his fingertips. They took hold of Will's shoulder and gently shook.

He did not rouse.

Fingertips drew down his back, flattening onto palms. The small of his back was warm, full of heat. Safe.

Still, he did not rouse.

And the curtains fluttered with a gentle breeze, as white and bright as the snow falling. He dug his toes into the hard floor: bared, chilly. Oh, how he would love to tuck them into the small of Will's back. Feel the warmth flush out the cold with his body.

_Wake, beloved_ , he whispered.

Still, he did not wake.

Palms found their way to thick, chocolate curls, and pulled gently. A cold nose pressed into the nape of his neck. Teeth bared themselves and made their mark.

Will's breathing deepened and he moaned, leaning into the tender sting.

Awake at last.


	3. Lonely Nights

He cradled the mug close to his chest, breathing in its earthy scent. Crisp apple cider and lemon. A hint of mint. A dash of nutmeg. He swirled the cinnamon stick around the glass, hearing it _clink clink clink_.

The couch dipped beside him and he glanced up. Hannibal, as comfortable as he in pajamas and mused hair, smiled. Posture open, inviting.

Will's head rested on his shoulder. They stared into the crackling fire. A ghost of a whisper, then, like the plumes of steam billowing into the air.

_Thanks for the company._

 


	4. Slow Dancing

Huddled together close, moving against the wind. Crowds of people speaking in their complex mother tongue, something thick and syrupy like caramel.

Their taste buds were rejoicing. A flaky pastry here, dark chocolate there, butterscotch toffee, and warm whiskey. A delightful decadence.

They decided to dance.

Beneath the moonlight, gloved hands clasped tightly as their hips swayed to tunes by the Christmas tree. Promises and sweet nothings whispered into each other's ears.

 


	5. Reciprocation, Reassurance

First, he bathed Him in the finest bath salts and oils. Powerful hands massaged His scalp, working in the shampoo. Will's glorious, lithe body spread out before him, the water moving around Him like a silk cloak. He did not resist the force pushing him down.

Suds dispersed and bubbles hissed. A gasp of air, chest falling and rising. Leaned into hands still in His hair, controlling Him like a marionette.

Still, He trusted.

Second, he coated His skin in the finest creams. Dug his thumb into tense muscles and stiff bones.

He got on one knee, face to face with low-hanging fruit. He suckled and savored, feeling Him come alive beneath his tongue. Magnificent the flavor. Poignant and strong as it trickled down his throat. He swallowed every drop.

He adorned His body in a robe and slippers, thick enough to combat the chill in the air. A rich, chocolatey pudding to calm His nerves. Never had He been loved like this before.

Last, he whispered affirmations in His ear. He was perfect. He was special. He was loved.

The sound of His heart calmed to a quiet murmur.

 


	6. Christmas Cards

A twinkle in his eye gave way to a smitten grin. The pen danced fluidly by the ministrations of his hand, curling every _t_ and dotting every _i_.

_I love you_

The card folded, tucked neatly in an envelope, signed.

Hopefully he would hear the melody of his words.


	7. His

The night was wild, as wild as a wolf. Though it wasn't the bass of the music or the buzz of the alcohol that put everyone in good spirits. Rather, each other's company.

And there Will was, kneeling at his own Master's feet, listening to him sing praise to their audience. It was unforgettable in the way that the men and women eyed his body with desire. He became aroused at what was happening to him, loved that it was out of his hands.

His master saw this and took his flesh in hand. Commanded he stared into his eyes. Never broke their gaze, even as his slave climaxed and spilled all over his hand.

He began to see stars, dizzy with adrenaline. That hunger was growing in his stomach again, that which he felt many nights ago after being handled with his master's firm hand. His backside ached for that same burn, that unforgettable sting.

He knew his master would deny him that for now, at least until they were in the privacy of their own home.

Clicking his fingers, Master beckoned his slave to tilt his chin, which he obeyed. A thick, heavy leash latched onto his collar, wound tight in the meat of his master's fist.

He crawled by his master's side as they traveled toward an empty lounge chair and coffee table. On it was a platter of delicious cheeses, bread, and fruit.

Again, he kneeled. Waited for his master's command. Waiting for the strong hands, which nourished him, to touch him kindly. He was rewarded with a burst of sweetness across his tongue, then the crunch of a cracker. He ate all he was fed and kissed his master's feet when he was finished.

They made their way home silently, though there were gooseflesh on Will's skin. He knew what was coming.

Yes, he was rewarded that slap of a palm against pale flesh. He laid across his master's lap, taking everything with gratitude.

Smack, smack, smack!

He was burning up from the inside out, but he knew it was only a prelude to the explosion coming. Not one inch of him would be left unmarked that night. There wouldn't be a place where he wouldn't feel the blooming marks on his flesh, or feel the heat still radiating there after an entire sunset.

The beat of his master's hand slowed its pace and soon stopped altogether.

He was whole again, but drifting into space. His master carried him from the couch to bed, taking every step up the stairs with grace. His limbs melted into the sheets pliantly, like a doll. No more shouts. No more whimpers. A deep, easy sleep took him into the land of dreams.


	8. Hold Him

Just lying there. Just holding him. Reclining in his arms, protected. Docile and fetal, the lamb. Cheek to heartbeat. Inhale, exhale. Feel the sunlight on his skin. Feel the hand petting his back and hair. See the blades of grass in the garden and know there is simplicity in beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking these prompts and so grateful for the comments. If you'd like me to write any fluff for this story, please let me know <3


	9. His Scent, Intoxicating

His scent lingered in every room. Everything he touched soaked in the very essence of him. Pillows, sheets, blankets, the air itself, was full of him, even when he wasn't there.

So, Will supposed, he could cradle a pillow to his chest and pretend Hannibal was there. With him, speaking softly in his ear. Always playing with his hair, always so gentle with his body.

Birds chirping outside the window. A car door slamming shut.

Excited feet skipped down the stairs. A fire growing in his stomach. His scent, his aroma, so intoxicating.

A white-knuckled grip on his coat lapels, pulling him close. Their lips brushed and sucked and bruised. Hips flush together, grinding. He needed to be claimed.


	10. Gifts

 The watch, with its gold trimmings.

Those books, a charmingly aged spine.

The coat, thick and rich and luxurious.

The shoes, ink black and sharp.

The suit, which pinched to his waist and elongated his legs.

The car, very sleek, very elegant.

Hannibal, who was never finished indulging him.

 


	11. Feels like Home

He watched Hannibal from below, at the base of the ladder. Watched as lengths of garland took up the expanse of each wall, and reefs and candles decorated every surface. Shades of grey, blue, and silver, gold, red, and rose, all intertwined in a beautiful dance.

The moon was high and an otherworldly incandescence about the room. Somewhat of a dream, somewhat of a fantasy.

He felt out of place. Like a dusty antique amongst polished china. But there was love, he knew, in this whole madness. A purpose in his husband's methods. This was all for him, even if Hannibal wouldn't say it, and that's how Will knew there was love. 

And if he leaned into the hand holding his waist, just to get a little closer--well, Will couldn't deny that it felt like home. 


	12. Sweet Boy

A fresh bouquet of daffodils on the table: mahogany, polished, pristine. The smell of breakfast wasn't so chemical, an array of crispy bacon, eggs, pancakes, and fresh fruit filling the air with an enticing aroma. He raised the mug to his lips and inhaled the rich hazelnut scent. Will, opposite him, was already halfway finished with his own and his plate steadfastly reaching the same state. His cheeks were beginning to look a little messy.

With an arch on his brow and a smile on his lips, Hannibal licked his thumb and beckoned Will closer. There, in the corner of his lips, was a dot of syrup. He wiped the spot clean before leaning back and tasting the combined flavors with pleasure: sweetness and Will. The perfect pairing.

Blushing, Will returned to his breakfast after muttering a small thank you. Hannibal merely lifted the mug to his lips and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm taking prompts! Whatever you want me to write, just let me know <3


	13. Ghosts

A ghost with pale alabaster skin; red rose lips; and crystal blue eyes. Her smile, haunting him with every dream.

The sun is always there to reassure him with its warmth, but it's another's radiance he embraces.

"Hannibal," loose lips murmur, trembling with the fright of a memory. The memory of the dead girl in his dreams.

Strong arms try determinedly to keep his soul from wandering away. From detaching from his body and floating to the clouds.... Though, it's hard when regrets are as strong as a magnet, and he needs so desperately to repent.

The tip of a knife gives a mountain its peak; he can see the bright, crimson blood spilling there freely, clearly. Is she resting in the skies now, their Abigail? Should he see her in his dreams as some sort of sign to visit her sometime soon?

"Hannibal," loose lips whisper, whole body shaking now. "Hold me closer."

Let the strong arms which embrace him be the glue that keeps him from falling apart. Please, God, just-

_Dad?_

-have this one mercy on his soul.


	14. Punishment and Reward

 

"Ouch! Oh, fuck! Master, please! No more!"

'Be quiet, Will, and take your punishment like a good boy--Or you will receive 20 more!"

The stinging lick of the paddle was relentless against Will's flaming ass. Across his master's lap, he laid, writhing and sobbing with agony. Master's punishments were always Hell, and yet Will always ended up there, on his lap, receiving swift justice for his disobedience.

"Will you touch yourself again without my permission?" Hannibal demanded as the swats came harder.

"No! No, oh fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"And what have you learned from this, slave?"

"N-never to do it again! OUCH! And to stop lying to you, Master! Please, no more! I can't take it!"

"You can and you will. Five more to go, Will."

Will was screaming curses by then, ugly, fat tears running down his face. Why did his master have to choose the paddle of all things? God, it fucking hurt. He wouldn't be able to sit for _days_! And for what? All because he couldn't ask his master for permission to touch himself because he was _shy_ about it.

Will continued to curse and cry for the duration of the punishment. He was barely aware of himself, lost in the ecstasy and agony of pain. He barely noticed when the swats stopped. His ass was pulsing with heat and he could still feel the impact of the unforgiving wooden paddle there. Eventually, though, his cries quieted down and he realized the punishment was over. His master was cooing praises into his ear, rubbing his thighs gently.

Sniffling, Will slowly slid to the floor on his knees and leaned down to kiss his master's boots. "Th-thank you, Master," he gasped, looking up with watering eyes.

Master took his chin in hand as if he was searching for sincerity in his slave's eyes. He must have found it, because then his demeanor softened and he leaned down to kiss Will's forehead.

"You did very well for me, Will. I hope you won't repeat this particular offence again."

"No, Master."

"What persuaded you to do such a thing? You know not to touch my property without my permission."

Will glanced away. "I--I was...I needed--I just wanted to! I'm sorry, Master, I didn't need to offend you. You've just been so busy and I couldn't bear to bother you. I'm sorry--"

"Listen to me carefully, slave. You are mine, meaning you belong to me, which makes you my responsibility. And it is my responsibility to make sure all of my slave's needs are met. Had you asked me earlier if you could touch yourself, I just might have permitted it. However, you decided to go behind my back and suffered punishment as a result." Master leaned down to cradle Will's cheeks, wiping his tears away. "I see this particular punishment was arousing for you, though. Care to explain, slave?"

Will's cock twitched with interest as it steadily leaked precum onto the hardwood floors. Between the pain in his backside and his aching erection, he was a mess of emotions. "I don't know how to explain it, Master."

"The truth, slave."

"I--I suppose I just like going over your knee, Master. Master is powerful. Master is strong."

"And Master won't let you run away from your fears. Come here, Will."

Will gratefully stood to his feet. His master took them to the bedroom, where he asked Will to lay down on his stomach. Shivering, Will tucked his arms beneath a pillow and tucked it close to his face. His master came back with a slim tube in hand, completely naked. He poured the contents into his hands before rubbing it gently onto Will's butt, while Will winced and hissed. Then, unexpectedly, he slipped a finger in his hole and began to pump slowly.

"Oh, fuck," Will sighed, toes curling in the mattress.

"You are lubed here, I see, but not to keep yourself loose for your master. Tell me, were you touching yourself here as well, Will?" One finger became two.

"Yes. Oh, God, yes, Master."

"It would be a shame not to take advantage of this, wouldn't it? On your back!"

Will obeyed quickly and spread his legs. His cock was pink and proud, still slick with his precum. His hole ached to feel his Master's perfect, thick cock deep inside him, filling him with his come.

"Look at me, slave."

Will did.

"I would never deny you pleasure. You are mine as much as I am yours. When will you ever learn that?"

"I don't know, Master. Please, will you fuck me, Master?"

"Permission granted, Will."

With one long, smooth glide, his master was soon deep inside Will's body. Will shuddered and moaned out his pleasure as his back arched to the sky. His master leaned over to lick and suck his nipples, which was agony for Will as they were sensitive to the touch. He writhed beneath his master's body, pleading nonsensically, but his master continued to thrust without mercy. With every move, he awakened that stinging pain in Will's ass, and he could feel a blistering heat starting to reform. Simultaneously, a pressure was steadily building in his cock. Will knew he wan't going to last long.

"Fuck! Master, please--please, can I come?" Will begged.

"Whenever you are ready, sweetheart," his master grunted.

Immediately, Will's back arched to the sky as long ropes of come pulsed from his cock. He was moaning incoherently as his master continued to fuck him through it, at last giving him the sweet sensation of his large hand around Will's cock. His master pumped every last bit of come from Will, until Will collapsed, boneless, across the sheets. Soon after, his master stilled deep inside him and came with a deep groan.

"Have I earned Master's forgiveness?" Will slurred.

"You are forgiven," his mastered said, as he collapsed beside Will. "Come here, Will."

Will scooted closer into his master's awaiting arms, sighing contentedly as the covers were pulled over them.

"Rest now, Will," his master said softly.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master, for everything."

"You're welcome, slave. Now, sleep."

And Will did.


	15. Love is the Color Red

The tart, sour bite of cranberries, contrasting with the sweet taste of wine. The moon, their only source of light, and the howling wind, their only music.

Love is the color red.


	16. Perfection

Paint nor charcoal nor pencil could capture it.

Symphonies nor waltzes nor arias could imitate it.

Silk nor fur nor velvet could compliment it.

No, Will Graham's beauty was unparalleled in the universe. 


	17. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment?


End file.
